Sword Art Online: Going forward
by YumiChii XP
Summary: The love of Kirito and Asuna have been strong. But does someone feel hurt when their together? Has evil taken over the ALfheim? Will Asuna and Kirito fight for their love?


**YumiChii: Hello minna! The name is Yumiko~ You may also call me "YUMICHII" to make it cuter! Let me introduce you to Yuuki Asuna and Kirigaya Kazuto! **

**Kirito: Hello everyone! Please call me Kirito~ **

**Asuna: Hi~ Please call me Asuna~ LOL XD**

**YumiChii: Are you wondering why they are here? Well... They are the characters I am using for my fanfiction~ So please… No harsh words, okay?**

**Kirito: Yes. Please don't use anything harsh~ Goodluck YumiChii!**

**Asuna: Yes~ ^^~**

**YumiChii: Awh~ Thank you, Asuna and Kirito~ Well then… Let's not make this conversation long. ENJOY! Please comment what you think...**

* * *

One day, in the deep forests of ALfheim. There was one person, with a dark coat and dark pants with white outlines and a long sword and black hair with glowing eyes which are mesmerizing. His name was Kirigaya Kazuto, known for as Kirito in the world of VMMORPG. Then, there came two persons. One had long orange hair with a white dress with red outlines and a long sword. Her name was Asuna Yuuki known for as Asuna. And a small little girl with long black hair wearing a white top and a ruffled pink skirt. Her name was Yui, a child which Asuna and Kirito met in Sword Art Online. Which is also a navigation pixie in ALfheim Online. Asuna and Yui approached him with a basket.

_**"Papa! Look what me and Mama made!"**_** , Yui shouted with a big smile on her face.**

_**"What is it?"**_** , Kirito asked in wonder.**

_**"It's a basket of sandwiches for you, Papa. I hope you like it!" **_**, Yui answered.**

Kirito opened the basket and saw lots of sandwiches. The scent made him have sparkled in his eyes. He was about to take a sandwich out very slowly but then, Asuna slapped his hand and said, _"Kirito-kun, did you wash your hands?". _Kirito was disappointed and stood up and washed his hands. After a little while, he came back running excitedly and said, _"I'M BACK!". _They looked his way and waved at him. Then Asuna said, _"Hurry up! The sandwiches are getting cold!"_ , Asuna shouted at the running Kirito.

_ "Hai!"_ , Kirito answered back. He ran as fast as he could. Then he reached the Asuna and Yui. And said, _"I'm REALLY hungry now~! Can I have some now, Asuna-chan?"_ , Kirito asked kindly to Asuna.

** Asuna giggled and answered, _"Of course!" _**

** Before Kirito could get a sandwich, Leafa appeared. Kirito pouted. Asuna told Kirito, **_**"Kirito-kun, don't be sad. You can get one now~" **_**, Asuna giggled a little. They greeted Leafa and Asuna asked, **

_**"Leafa-chan, nice to see you! What are you doing here in the middle of the forest?"**_

**Leafa glanced at Kirito and looked back at Asuna and said, **_**"Well... Uh… I wanted to atleast have some time with my brother. Can I?"**_

**Asuna smiled and replied, **_**"Of course. I wouldn't want to ruin your time with your brother. Would you want some sandwiches?"**_

**Leafa looked at Asuna and thought to herself, **_**"How could I compete with such a girl like her? I stand no chance on getting my brother. I know me and Kirito are siblings but… I can't keep my feelings away from him. What can I do?"**_

**Asuna awaited an answered from Leafa, Asuna decided to ask her again, **_**"Uh… Leafa-chan… Do you want some?"**_

**Leafa snapped out of it and answered, **_**"Eh? I'm sorry… I'm not myself today. What were you asking again?"**_

**Asuna wondered why she was like this. She just put up a smile and said, **_**"I was asking if you wanted some sandwiches. Do you want some? "**_

_**"Oh… Uh… I would love too" **_**, Leafa took a sandwich and looked away.**

** Then, Asuna started to wonder and said, **_**"Leafa, is there something wrong? You know I'm your friend. You can tell me anything!"**_

_** "Huh? No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just sick that's all" **_**, Leafa answered.**

** Asuna asked, **_**"Really? Well, you should take some rest."**_

**Kirito overheard their conversation and butted in and said, **_**"Asuna-chan is right. You should take some rest, Sugu—I mean, Leafa-chan. It's for your own good. I don't want seeing my sister sick. You should rest. Why not sleep at our place?"**_

**Leafa was at shock and declined the offer and said, **_**"I can't. I might be a burden to you."**_

**Kirito giggled and said, **_**"You won't be! You're my sister, I have to take care of you. "**_

**Leafa looked down for a moment and looked back at Kirito and said, **_**"If you insist."**_

**Kirito happily said, **_**"Then it's settled then!"**_

** They were all happy then, Leafa thought to herself, **_**"I'm happy that Nii-chan is happy. **_**Seeing they were happy, she just put up a little smile. After a little while after eating all the sandwiches, Kirito said, **_**" That was delicious! Great work, Yui-chan!"**_** Kirito then gave a hug to Yui. Yui then said, **_**"I'm happy you loved what me and Mama made!" , **_**she then yawned. Asuna then said,**_** "It's time for you to take a rest, Yui-chan. "You can take a nap behind my back, Yui-chan. We're heading home anyways" **_**, Kirito insisted. Kirito stood up and put Yui behind his back. Asuna then stood up and looked back and said, **_**"Let's go, Leafa-chan." **_

**Leafa looked up and said, **_**"Ha-hai…" **_** She stood up and they walked off. Leafa looked down and said to herself, **_**"What a big happy family they are. " **_**Asuna looked at her in wonder and said, **_**"Leafa-chan, hold my hand"**_**. Leafa's eyes became bigger and she said, **_**"O- Okay". **_**She held Asuna's hand and said to herself, **_**" Her hand is so soft". **_**She giggled a little. Asuna looked at her and said with a smile on her face, **_**"What's wrong?" **_** Leafa looks at Asuna and says, **_**"Nothing. It's just that, I look like I'm your child. And it's funny." **_**Asuna giggles and says, **_**"Really?". **_**Leafa looks at her with a nod and a smile. **

** Kirito butts in… AGAIN. And says, **_**"What's all the giggling and smiling about?" **_

_** "Kirito-kun, it's nothing." , **_**Asuna replies with a smile.**

** Kirito then says, **_**"We're here!". **_

** Leafa looks around and says in amazement, **_**"Wow~ Your house is so nice!".**_

**Asuna looks at Leafa and gives her a smile and says, **_**"Thank you, Leafa-chan!"**_

** Kirito then said, **_**"I'll just put Yui to her room. I'll be back." **_**He goes upstairs.**

** Asuna looks at Leafa and asks her, **_**"Oh! I forgot your medicine!" **_**Leafa looks at her and says, **_**"No need, I feel fine now~ Thanks anyway." **_**Suddenly, Leafa hears a ring. She received a message from Recon and it says:**

**Dear Leafa-chan, **

** Where are you? I'm so worried! I hope you're okay~ I don't like seeing you hurt or in trouble~ Reply back if you're okay~~ **

**-Recon**

**Asuna looks and asks Leafa, **_**"Who is it?" **_**Leafa looks at her and says, **_**"It's Recon. He said that he's worried about me."**_

**Asuna smiles and says, **_**"Awh… I think he likes you~ Don't you think?" **_**Leafa tilts her head a little and says, **_**"I'm not sure about that. I don't feel that much for him. Not like you and Kirito-ku- I mean, Nii-san~"**_

**Asuna giggles a little and replies to Leafa with a smile, **_**"But you like him… You know, as a friend?"**_

**Before Leafa could answer, Asuna got interrupted by Kirito. Kirito rushes back down stairs and says, **_**"Leafa-chan, do you want some dinner?"**_

** Leafa answers, **_**"Ha-hai. I am a bit hungry~"**_

Kirito smiles and they head to the dining room. Asuna cooks up some food for Leafa. Asuna puts the food in a transparent glassware, then… They heard something very awkward. It was Leafa's stomach rumbling. Leafa then says, _"Eh! I'm sorry. I'm just hungry that's all… "_

**Asuna and Kirito laughed. Then, they heard some creaking of wood coming from the stairs. Yui woke up~ She said, **_**"Mama, Papa… Are you eating dinner without me?" **_**Asuna looks towards Yui and says with a smile from face, **_**"You were asleep so we decided to start eating. You wanna eat now, Yui-chan?" **_**Yui nodded and ran towards Kirito. Kirito then carried Yui and put her in his lap.**

** Yui says, **_**"Mama, I'm hungry…" **_

**Asuna looks at her and says, **_**"Hai. Let me get you some food."**_

**Leafa looks at them and looks down. She then suddenly gets a message, it says:**

**Dear Leafa-chan,**

** Where are you?! We have a problem here. Please come back immediately! It is VERY VERY VERY important. Please do not ignore this message. The Sylphs are having a meeting today, DO NOT miss it~! **

**-(FELLOW SYLPH)**

**Leafa stands up and says, **_**"I'm sorry if I am interrupting our dinner but… I have to go. It's an emergency!"**_

**Asuna then asks, **_**"What's the problem? Is someone hurt?"**_

**Leafa replies, **_**"I'll check but for now, I have to go."**_

**Asuna gets 3 sandwiches and wraps it in a plastic and says, **_**"Leafa-chan, before you leave… Take this with you. You might get hungry on the way there."**_

**Leafa looks at Asuna, she smiles and says, **_**"Arigatou, Asuna-san."**_

**Leafa takes the sandwiches and puts it in her little bag and bows and leaves running. **

** Leafa said to herself, "They're so nice to me. Well, I need to go."**

** In the Sylphs territory, all the Sylphs gathered around in a semi-circle and had a meeting. Suddenly, Leafa reached the town square where all the Sylphs gathered around. She then went to Recon and asked, **_**"Recon, what's going on? Is there something wrong?"**_

_** Recon then said, "They said, that…. There's gonna be a battle between the Sylphs and the Salamander."**_

**Leafa was shocked and said, **_**"Again?" **_**Recon nodded. **

** The leader of the Sylphs shouted, **_**"Let us fight for our freedom!"**_

**The Sylphs all raised their hands except Leafa. The leader then said, **_**"We must kill ALL the people who are working with the Salamanders! We shall not pity them! Is that understood?!"**_

**All the Sylphs shouted, **_**"HOORAH!"**_

**Leafa left and left Recon behind. Recon saw Leafa leave and shouted, **_**"Leafa-chan! Wait!" **_**While Leafa was running away, she accidentally bumped on to Sigurd. Leafa's EX-party member. Sigurd then said, **_**"Aa… Leafa-chan… I never thought we would actually see each other again…" **_**Leafa scrunched her forehead and said, **_**"Sigurd… What are you doing here?" **_

**Sigurd smirked and boastly said, **_**"I am here to watch what this meeting was all about. What about you?"**_

**Leafa looked away and said, **_**"Recon called me here. I was just checking if it was important. That's all…"**_

**Sigurd grabs Leafa's chin vigorously and said, **_**"You're here alone? Where's your body guard?"**_

**Leafa struggles and says, **_**"Let me go!"**_

**Recon sees Leafa and goes to them and says, **_**"Leafa-chan! …. Sigurd, wh-what are y-you doing h-here?"**_

**Sigurd smirks and says, **_**"Awh… Leafa-chan, you even sent your boyfriend here with you?"**_

**Recon blushes. Leafa then shouted, **_**"WHERE NOT TOGETHER! JUST LET ME GO!"**_

**Recon sacredly said, **_**"Y-yeah… Let L-Leafa-chan g-go…"**_

**Sigurd let's go vigorously letting Leafa lie down on the ground. Leafa pants. Sigurd then says, **_**"Till the day we meet again, Leafa-chan." **_**Sigurd does an evil laugh and leaves. Recon goes to the ground and comforts Leafa.**

** Recon then said, **_**"Leafa-chan! Are you okay?"**_

**Leafa gets up and says, **_**"Don't worry… It didn't hurt that much. My jaw just hurts… That's all… Let's get going."**_

**Recon questions, **_**"B-but… Leafa-chan… You might be seriously hurt."**_

**Leafa looks at Recon and says, **_**"Recon, I'm okay. I'll just shake it off… Okay?"**_

**Recon nodded. They both left. Leafa then gets a message from Kirito, it said:**

**Dear Sugu,**

** Are you okay? Are you gonna come back? Please reply.**

**-Kirito**

** Leafa replies, which said:**

**Dear Kirito,**

** I'm okay~ I might be sleeping here. I'm really tired from all the travelling. I'll just see you tomorrow.**

**-Leafa**

** While with Kirito, Asuna and Yui, they just finished their dinner. Suddenly, Kirito gets a message from Leafa-chan. Asuna then asks, **_**"Is it Leafa-chan?" **_**Kirito nods. Yui yawns and says, **_**"Mama, I'm sleepy. I'll go to sleep now. Oyasumi, Mama… Papa." **_**Yui kisses Asuna and Kirito and goes upstairs. Asuna then said, **_**"I'm tired too! Are you tired, Kirito-kun?" **_**Kirito nods. They both stand up and go to bed.**


End file.
